Yutaka the perv
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Konata's family is pretty darn perverted, so why isn't Yutaka? Well guess what? She is. Watch as she has a turn with EVERYONE! There is a storyline, but its mostly smut... ENJOY! Please R
1. The Cousin

Yutaka had never had sex, she had never even masterbated. She was in fact, pure. In body, in spirit, and in mind. The same however could not be said for the rest of her family, they were all a bunch of perverts, of course, being so pure, she couldn't really see that part in them. But it was an undeniable truth.

Yutaka's cousin Konata Izumi was one such pervert. She had always wondered what exactly it was that made Yutaka different from the rest of them. One day her perverted otaku head spun a very likely theory. Yutaka had always been sheltered, from everything and starting at a very young age. Konata theorised that all Yutaka's inner pervert was hidden, walled up somewhere inside her, just building and building. So should she somehow reveal the dirty side of life to her sweet little cousin, her inner perv would unleash itself on the world, and it would be far more powerful than any other from being neglected and bottled up so long.

Thinking of how funny it would be to see Yutaka in such an out of character state, Konata decided to put into action a plan to show the salmon haired loli just how dirty the world could be. She tried leaving dirty doujinshi where Yutaka would find it, hoping she would flip through before returning it. That plan failed. She tried leaving her computer on with less than clean pictures appearing on the screen, then asking Yutaka to get something from her room. That plan failed. She tried getting her to play one or two of her favorite dating sims games. That plan failed. She was beginning to believe that maybe she was wrong, maybe Yutaka didn't have a single perverted bone in her body.

Konata was exhausted, she wasn't getting through to her little cousin at all. The girl needed some stress relief. Konata turned off her computer and sat on her bed pulling out her trusty yuri manga. She flipped through, reading thoroughly. She ran her tongue over her lips as the manga started getting steamy. She watched as the girls ran their hands all over each other, groping and rubbing against one another.

Konata was getting hotter the further she read, giving in to temptation, she lightly ran her hand over her shorts, lightly rubbing herself through her clothing. Getting herself hot and wet. A small moan escaped her lips as she pushed her hand into her shorts, now laying her dirty manga on the bed so she could concentrate on fucking herself. She stared down at it as she plunged her fingers inside herself.

Yutaka was walking back to her room from the bathroom when she heard a deep groan come from Konata's room. She stopped, assuming something was wrong, was she sick? Oh that would be bad. She peeked in, completely shocked by what she saw. Her cousin was masterbating, her eye's glued to a book on the bed. Yutaka assumed it to be a dirty manga. She wanted to leave, to flee, but she couldn't. All week she had been bombarded by dirty books and images, this was the last straw. Something inside her snapped and like a flash her hand was down her pants and she was rubbing her soft lips through her panties. The wet sticky fluids now covering her underwear were just making her hotter.

She didn't think twice before sneaking in the room. Konata was now laying on her back, her shorts hung around her ankle, left for lost as she fingered herself roughly. Yutaka couldn't think, she just wanted to fuck. Quickly she striped down, closing the door and walking over to the bed. It was then that Konata noticed her, she jumped, surprised.

"W-w-w-what are you doing here?" She asked as she covered her exposed crotch in shame. Yutaka didn't reply, instead she crawled on the bed and straddled her cousin. Who had now noticed her naked state. Being so horny already Konata didn't stand a chance, she was helpless as she stared longingly at Yutaka's body and grinded upwards into her.

To add emphasis on what she wanted Yutaka grinded her naked pussy against her older cousin's body. Konata moaned, staring down at her pussy, which was only covered by a small tuft of red hair. Konata was allot of things, but their was no way she was gonna end up on bottom. She sat up, kissing Yutaka's hot lips passionately as she pushed her down, staying wedged between her thin legs. Konata was no beginner, she had experience, and like any professional, she got right to work.

Konata was biting and suckling little Yutaka's neck, making the little girl moan out her name as she snaked her hand down her petite body. She plunged in her fingers, lightly thrusting her hips against her younger cousin. "Gah FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" She hissed as she gyrated into her older cousins intimate touch. Konata now realised this Yutaka was different, she wasn't sweet, she didn't need to be treated with tender care. She wanted to be fucked and fucked hard.

So she stopped and stood up, much to Yutaka's protests as she tugged Konata's shirt, trying to pull her back down. But to no avail. Konata walked to her dresser, immediately stripping off her shirt and bra before opening it up and digging around. On the bed Yutaka had taken her pleasure into her own hands, literally, she was groping her tiny breast with one hand and fingering herself harshly with the other, her love juices dripping onto Konata's sheets.

Finally Konata had found what she was looking for, she pulled out a dark purple double sidded dildoe. She walked over to Yutaka with it, whose eyes lit up at the sight of the rather large toy. Konata slowly inserted one end inside her wet pussy. "Now Yutaka if this is your first time you may want to be ca-" She was cut off by Yutaka taking the other end and slamming it inside of herself. A sharp moan escaped her lips as she humped the toy again and again. Konata was desperately trying to keep up, but it proved a losing battle as her cousin was lost in her lust, thrusting her hips at a surprising speed.

Konata could feel the toy sliding in and out of her at great speed. Moaning loudly she knew she was close. "Y-y-y-y-yutaka I'm go-gonna CUMMMMMM" She shouted as pleasure tore through her very being. She had never felt such an amazing release in all her life. And Yutaka was still fucking her, panting and groaning as she tried to speed up her own release. Finally it hit her as she threw her head back.

"FUUUUUUCK" She shouted as she experienced her very first orgasm. Hissing as she came down from her high and her hips slowed their pace to a stop. Both girls were left in a sweaty panting heap. Yutaka was the first to slide the toy out, her blood and juices covered it. It was her first time and all.

"I'm gonna go clean up okay Onee-Chan?" Yutaka smiled as she pulled her clothes back on, save for her underwear. Konata was dumbfounded as her mind was now clear. What had gotten into Yutaka. She had suspected there might be a bit of an explosion of perversion, but nothing like this. Yutaka acted like a completely different person, she had screwed her without mercy, and had acted almost like nothing had happened afterwards. Maybe this was a bad idea she thought before her tired body overtook the rest of her and she passed out.


	2. The Artist

It had been over a week since Yutaka had slept with her cousin, and she was getting antsy. She hadn't done anything since, but god did she want to. She was in her classroom as the teacher droned on, feeling drained as she thought about when she was going to screw next. She could go for her cousin, but today was a friday and she was staying the night at a friends house. She wanted it NOW.

Hiyori sat behind the girl as she watched her small friend fidget. The girl looked oddly upset, almost angry, something Hiyori had never seen in the girl. Finally she decided to see what was wrong.

"Pssssst... Yutaka." She whispered. Yutaka turned to look at the girl, her expression serious, but not angry, almost, nonchalant in everything. Hiyori handed her a note, Yutaka took it casually. Opening it up she looked at the scribbled writing just below the top. The green inked letters spelling out 'Are you okay? You seem a little down or something.' Yutaka knew she couldn't just say 'I'm feeling sexually frustrated cause I haven't fucked since I fucked last.' But she had to come up with something to appease her friend.

It was then an idea struck her. She could kill two birds with one stone. It was then she scrawled on the crumpled paper 'Yeah i'm fine just a little lonesome, my cousins leaving for the night and my uncles out of town. You wanna come over to study with me for a while?' She gave the paper back, her heart filled with hope of an easy lay.

To her dismay the artist returned the paper with words of rejection. Claiming that her parents don't like her not being at the house when they're out. But that Yutaka would be more than welcome to come to her place instead. Yutaka nodded, figuring this plan to be much better, this way when the deed was done she would be able to pack up her things and skip out. Excited, both girls waited for class to finish.

As class ended Yutaka texted her uncle to tell him where she'd be. He never really cared when she left for a friends. Yutaka then let Hiyori lead the way, both girls making only light conversation as they strode towards Hiyori's home. The two entered the apartment, Hiyori immediately taking Yutaka to her room.

Yutaka was devising a plan as Hiyori looked around for her textbooks, she had to get the girl off her guard. Looking over to the bed she saw her answer. A yuri manga, and by the looks of things a dirty one. Quickly she snatched it, looking through it boldly on the table. It was then she realised the characters to be rather familiar. The small girl pinned to the ground especially rang a bell. Flipping the page she saw a close up of the tall girls face as she leaned down to kiss the other. She recognised the face to be her shy mint haired friend Minami. It hit her, the two in this manga were herself and her friend. Looking to the author, she could see in dark print the name of the girl she was currently in the same room with.

"Hiyori what is the meaning of this?" She asked almost threateningly, her eyes now shadowed by her bangs as she held up the manga. Hiyori looked down to see Yutaka holding her most precious creation. Immediately she fell to the floor, her world crumbling around her.

"I mmm uh don't know what you mean." She said, her voice cracking as she feigned ignorance.

Now Yutaka had her. "You know exactly what I mean." She explained sadistically. "This was created by you and it features me committing lewd acts with Minami-Chan." She finished as Hiyori gulped, sweat pouring off her. She smiled as she watched the girl open her mouth, searching for words she was unable to find. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't tell her about this." Yutaka commanded. Making Hiyori gasp at the evil etching its way into her voice.

"P-p-p-p-please, please don't Yutaka, i-i-i'll do anything you like, please just don't tell on me." Hiyori begged. Fear gripping her tiny heart as Yutaka smiled down at her.

"Congratulations Hiyori, you just said the magic word." Yutaka said as she leaned back, laying the book on the bed as she spread her legs, giving Hiyori a nice view of her soaked panties. "I've got a few 'needs' i'd like you to attend to. Now suck me dry." She commanded, lifting her skirt so as to show off her lacey pink underwear.

Hiyori's eyes were the size of saucers, she had never even thought of the possibility of Yutaka being like this. The young loli was actually a sadistic horny pervert. She would need to make another manga about this. Maybe get a little domination going with Minami. Yutaka cleared her throat as to draw Hiyori's attention. Her patients waning. Quickly Hiyori crawled over to her. Nervously she dug her fingers into her panties, peeling it slowly off her dripping pussy. Hiyori took a moment to admire it in awe, she had never expected she'd be able to see Yutaka's precious flower. The small amount of pubic hair was the only thing that showed that the girl had indeed hit puberty.

"Gah this is taking too long" Yutaka muttered as she grasped the larger girl's head and forced it down on her pussy. Hiyori struggled for a moment, but nevertheless gave in to the flowers alluring scent. She started by nervously licking at Yutaka's clit. Yutaka moaned, lightly running her hands over the back of Hiyori's head as the girl lapped up her juices. "mmmmmph don't you dare stop" she commanded threateningly as she got further into Hiyori's licks. Slowly she ran one hand over her stomach, bringing it up to her breasts and lightly fondling herself. She grinded into Hiyori, making sure the girl remembered her presence.

Her hand left her chest as she forced Hiyori's head down further into her crotch. She moaned cutely at the more aggressive contact. Turning her torso she found the manga that had started it all. Placing it on the floor while grasping at Hiyori's hair she managed to flip to the dirtier pages. She watched as Minami took her from behind with a large strapon. That picture was extremely erotic to the salmon haired girl. Yutaka groaned as she felt the pleasure build up more and more. Hiyori was doing quite a good job.

Wrapping her legs around Hiyori's neck she shoved her pussy harder against her. "Common common get INSIDE." She hissed as she flipped further into the book. Hiyori heeded Yutaka's words and shoved her tiny pink muscle inside her loli friend. Yutaka groaned, now nearly humping the girls face. "UGH fuck, good girl, goooood girl." She chanted breathlessly as she fell upon the page that featured her and Minami, caught in a tight embrace. Both girls had their heads thrown back and their naked chests pushed almost painfully against one another as they came.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." She chanted forfeiting the book and smashing both her hands on Hiyori's head, grinding as hard as she could as her own orgasm escaped her. She felt her body heat up as she stiffened herself, before falling almost instantly. Exhausted. She released Hiyori from her grip, allowing the girl to lift herself, Yutaka's love juices dripping from her chin.

"Mmmmm that was fun, and we should do it again sometime." Yutaka offered as she hiked up her panties. Grabbing the manga and pushing it in her bag. "I'm gonna borrow this okay? I'll give it back sooner or later." She said nonchalantly as she moved towards the door. "And don't worry, I won't tell Minami." She assured. 


	3. The Twins

The day after Yutaka's little adventure with Hiyori Yutaka was pretty satisfied. She had dominated the artist wonderfully. On this day Konata had decided to have Tsukasa and Kagami over for a sleepover. It was a hot day, so Yutaka put on her cutest little yellow sundress. She was enjoying a popsicle in the kitchen when Kagami, Tsukasa, and Konata strolled in. Of course in a cheery voice she greeted them all, and was in fact, greeted back by the trio.

They all had gotten popsicles and had sat down to enjoy them at the table with Yutaka. Yutaka merely smiled as she observed the three in their conversation. It was then she looked beside her, only to see the lavender haired tsundere looking at her with an almost hungry gaze. The girl of course, shot her head on the other direction. That was weird, Yutaka had never seen her look at her that way before, but then of course, she had only recently lost her innocence, so she may have written it off as something different. Yutaka being the pervert she was now, decided that Kagami was probably watching her suck and lick the popsicle still held between her fingers.

Yutaka decided to test this theory out. Everything perverted there was to be done between mouth and popsicle, was done. From slow long licks to pushing it headfirst inside her mouth. And surely enough Kagami was taking the bait. She stared hungrily at the young sweet loli as she played with her popsicle. But soon enough, the popsicle was gone. With a quick slam of fists to the table, Kagami excused herself to the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't" Thought Yutaka as she tossed her bald stick casually in the trashcan and left the room. She knew the dirty deed the older tsundere was seeking to perform. Yutaka dashed ahead, catching up with the lavender haired maiden halfway between the others and the bathroom.

"Kagami-San." She called, making the nervous girl turn. "Why'd you leave so suddenly?" She asked, putting up an innocent sweet front.

"Umm uh it's uh nothing Yu-Chan... I just uh, need to use the bathroom." She muttered quickly. Trying her best not to look Yutaka in the eye. Quickly she turned, trying to get away from the situation.

"I saw you looking at me." Yutaka uttered, her voice dead serious, almost accusing her of some horrible deed. Kagami stopped in her tracks, dread gripping her heart.

"I know what you're leaving to do." She accused again, leaving Kagami a nervous mess.

"A-a-a-and?" Kagami asked, with the way the usually sweet girl was talking it seemed like she was trying to blackmail her or something.

Yutaka had moved behind the younger twin without her knowledge, using the element of surprise she pushed the taller girl to the wall and smiled sadistically at her. "Sneak out to my room tonight." She cooed, lightly grasping the girls breast. Kagami let out a shocked moan, as she had never expected to feel this loli's touch. "You know you want to." Yutaka stated matter of factly. Lightly grabbing Kagami's wrist she pulled Kagami down to a hunch and pushed her seniors hand against her bare crotch. She had gone without underwear today. Kagami gasped, her eyes wide. Yutaka let go but Kagami kept her hand where it was, lightly fondling the childlike girl.

God she wanted to fuck the little loli right here and now, but she knew she had to wait. So instead she nodded stupidly and watched as Yutaka left to her room. Before leaving herself Kagami looked at her sticky fingers, covered in Yutaka's hot juices. She licked her fingers clean.

Later that night Yutaka laid on her bed, waiting for Kagami to arrive. She laid under her covers, nude, anxious for Kagami to slip in beside her. God she wanted it, she had shaved herself, knowing full well now that Kagami was more than likely a lolicon. Being bare she could feel everything, it all felt so sensitive. Suddenly she heard the door creak and someone slip inside. She waited, wanting Kagami to make the first move.

She felt more rustling, something like clothes being removed and falling to the floor. Yutaka bit her lip in anticipation. Feeling someone climb in bed with her. The naked body against her own was amazing, she moved into the warmth of their skin. Slowly she started kissing the other person, feeling her soft lips against her own. Strange, Kagami was a lot softer than Yutaka imagined.

It was then that another being lifted the covers and snuck inside. Yutaka had no Idea what was going on, so, turning over, she flipped on her lamp light. She could now see the girl she was kissing was in fact not Kagami, but her twin sister Tsukasa. Naked as the day she was born, panting and red. She turned to the other being, the person she had invited to her room that night, one Kagami Hiiragi.

"Y-y-y-you don't mind do you?" Asked Tsukasa nervously. "I wanted to join as well." She whispered in Yutaka's ear. Yutaka, being the pervert she was, didn't mind in the slightest. She was about to have her first threesome, AND WITH TWINS!

Smiling inwardly she gave them what they had come here for, a show. Slowly she slid down her blankets, showing off her petite hairless body. Kagami's face went beet red at the display, Yutaka was acting so different before, so innocent, and she was loving it. "Ooooh Onee-chan look, shes hairless down there just like you like" Tsukasa pointed out blatantly. Sitting up and exposing her own pussy, which was just as naked as hers. "Onee-chan likes it when I have mine that way two." She exposed. Yutaka couldn't help but gloat to herself, she knew she was a lolicon.

"Please... be gentle with me." Yutaka begged, flashing her big puppy dog eyes up at them. Kagami looked like she was about ready to fuck her senseless right there, Tsukasa however was smiling down at her with soft eyes.

"Would you mind calling me Onee-chan? I wanna feel like the older sister this time." Tsukasa requested from the petite girl.

Yutaka thought for a second, it might be fun to role play a little bit. So playing the innocent card once again she muttered "O-o-okay... Onee-chan." She blushed, looking away from the older girl, who smiled happily. Tsukasa was the first to move, gently taking Yutaka's chin and kissing her quite passionately on the lips, asserting her dominance to the younger girl. Yutaka felt the girls kiss surprisingly overpowering. Her nether lips now quivering desperately for contact.

Kagami sat there and watched the two girls play with each other, the sight of her younger twin dominating the small girl was nearly too much to bare. She wanted to make them both quiver under her touch. Tsukasa, being on top, was the obvious first choice for a victim. Kagami grasped something from a bag she had brought into the room. It was a strapon. She planned on fucking both the innocent girls tonight.

Yutaka looked over to see the eldest twin strapping the toy to herself. It was quite an arousing scene. She watched, aroused as the girl positioned herself behind her little sister, and slammed the toy deep within her. Tsukasa let out a high pitched squeal of pleasure as her sister pulled the toy out slowly once more, and rammed it back inside. The force of it made her tit's bounce a little.

"Onee-chan~" Yutaka called from under the girl, feeling a little left out. She wiggled around under her, throwing her thin arms around the lavender haired girls neck and kissing her roughly. Tsukasa didn't have a chance. She was forced to moan longingly into the younger girl's mouth as her older sister drilled her with growing intensity. Tsukasa pulled back and out of the kiss.

"Shhhh..." Tsukasa whispered soothingly. "Move up so I can make you feel good two." She offered to the cherry haired girl. Yutaka took the chance and wriggled her way up, now laying her legs on the younger twin's shoulders. Tsukasa took one look at the pretty pink pussy before diving in. Shoving her tongue inside the little loli. Yutaka moaned and pushed her hands into Tsukasa's hair timidly. She had to remain in character.

"O-o-onee-channnn~ i-it feels t-too good." She moaned as she curled her fingers into Tsukasa's hair. This sentence made Tsukasa search deeper with her tongue, more savagely. She really liked this. Kagami kept pounding the short haired girl, making her moan, the vibration of her lips making Yutaka's little pussy feel out of this world. Suddenly Tsukasa stopped, she was moaning louder than ever, and Kagami was fucking so hard and so fast, Tsukasa just couldn't take any more. She came all over the toy plunging inside her and fell to the side, panting and exhausted.

"You'll have to forgive her." Kagami smirked, panting like an animal. "She gets exhausted after she finally cums, she'll need a moment." Kagami finished, slipping out of her younger sister and crawling up to Yutaka, who was laying on her back with her legs spread. Kagami moved up so the two were face to face, Kagami was smiling in a twisted way. "Just as with her, call me Onee-chan got it." She growled.

"O-o-onee-chan you're scaring me." Yutaka quivered, really enjoying her time role playing.

"Shhhhh." Kagami whispered, slowly entering Yutaka's tight little pussy. Yutaka moaned as she felt the false member enter her. Slowly Kagami built a rhythm in and out, in and out. The motion was causing Yutaka's love juices to spill out and mix with sweet Tsukasa's.

"Please Onee-chan harder harder!" The young Yutaka pleaded, Kagami of course granted her wish and fucked her with as much vigor as she could muster. Yutaka was unbelievably close. "ONEE-CHAAAAANNN." She shouted as she thrusted into the toy, riding out her orgasm on the false member.

Tsukasa was up on the bed now and smiling as Kagami pulled out her toy, which was now slick with both girls juices. Kagami lay panting as she unstrapped her toy and threw it to the side with a thud. Tsukasa motioned to Yutaka to follow her lead as she crawled to the oldest of them all. Tsukasa guided Yutaka to where she was straddling Kagami, who was now on her back. Yutaka leaned forward and started kissing and grinding her dripping wet crotch on the older girl. Tsukasa however had lifted her older sister's legs and started the process of slowly circling her tongue on her clit.

Kagami was panting and grinding upwards against her as she felt her clit being toyed with. She wasn't going to last long after the stimulation she'd just been through. Slowly she pushed Yutaka upwards, staring at her body as she grinded upwards against her, biting her lower lip as she did so. Yutaka grinded and danced, swaying her hips against the older girl in an arousing way. "Gah fuck" Kagami cursed, feeling her own orgasm rapidly approaching. She reached her hand up and pressed her open palm against Yutaka's bare pussy. She was grunting and humping as she focused on Yutaka's body. Then finally shutting her eyes tight, she came, the force of her final grind forcing Yutaka into the air with her. Before finally coming down in a panting heap of pleasure. Yutaka slipped off of the two and watched as they gathered their things, or as Tsukasa gathered their things. Apparently both girls shared the need for a break after achieving orgasm. After the two were clothed and ready they left, and Yutaka got the best sleep she had ever had.


	4. The American

The passionate love making with Kagami and Tsukasa was over 3 days ago, Yutaka was trying to think of ways to get them back in the sack. The play time she had with the twins was quite fun, maybe next time even Konata could join. That was a fun idea.

She was strolling down the hall to the bathroom during the lunch break. She wasn't particularly hungry, but felt the need to wash her hands. She entered the bathroom where she remembered she had met Minami. She was unsure of her feelings of the girl. Shaking her petite head she shook the thoughts away.

It was then a young foreign friend of hers slipped in. Patty stopped at the sight of the small girl staring at herself in the sink, Hiyori had told her what had happened. That she was changing rapidly into some sexual deviant. Patty glanced back at the door, wondering if perhaps she should leave, or if she should try to get a piece of the action two.

While Patty was internally struggling, Yutaka had finally noticed the busty girl in the mirror. Seeing the girls distressed expression made the cherry haired girl feel... predatory. She turned and strolled up to the girl. Who was too distressed to notice her move. "Patty~" Yutaka hummed. Her hand slipping to the voluptuous girls firm hip and bringing her close.

Patty froze as she looked down at the girl. Her face grew red as she saw Yutaka smirk and run her hand along her body. "Patty-Chan? Does it get lonely? Moving to some foreign place... No one to come home two. Want me to relieve some of your loneliness?" She requested boldly.

God Yutaka had become quite blunt, but Patty had decided what she wanted. Nodding she watched the girl work. Yutaka pushed the girl back into one of the stalls, closing the door behind her as the two got closer. Patty's heart was pounding in her chest, she wanted to feel Yutaka inside her.

Yutaka took in Patty's large American breasts, she was by far the most 'blessed' of her suitors thus far. Wanting to see more Yutaka quickly undid her top, leaving her near bare chest heaving with only a black lacey bra to cover it. She observed the mountains in front of her. Slowly she grabbed the larger girl with both hands, finding now that the latch that held the tight fabric to her was placed securely in the front. How convenient.

Slowly bringing one of her hands to the latch she snapped the bra open and Patty's breasts flung out, free from restraint. Yutaka moaned upon seeing the beautiful pale orbs ready for her, the tiny pink nipples were erect and waiting for her touch. Quickly she took Patty's nipple in her soft petal like lips and sucked. Patty moaned and writhed beneath her. She had yet to feel a touch besides her own and Yutaka's experienced tongue was driving her up the wall.

Yutaka felt like it was time to take this to another level. Slowly she licked down the girls torso, kissing and nibbling where she saw fit. The action making poor Patty writhe beneath her as she whimpered for more. Yutaka was on her knees now, her hands trailing up Patty's skirt. Slowly they came back down, pulling matching black panties along with them. Just as quickly as the hands had left Yutaka's face replaced them. Immediately seeking out Patty's pink pussy beneath the skirt.

Patty was defenceless, she felt Yutaka's intrusive tongue enter her wet slit. She doubled over, gasping Yutaka's head for support. It was her first time and it felt so damn good. She moaned Yutaka's name over and over, unable to control or contain herself.

"God Yutaka please please please don't stop." Patty chanted, her eye's watering. Yutaka smirked as she grew rougher and rougher with her agile tongue, she knew the poor virgin wouldn't last very long. Patty gyrated into Yutaka, her whimpers growing more frequent as her mouth hung open. With one fatal cry she went limp, which just so happened to be the same time the school bell rung. Wiping the juices from her lip Yutaka dashed out to the classroom, leaving the exhausted Patty to her own devices.

"Damn..." Whispered Patty as she hiked up her panties. 


	5. The Athlete

It had not been but a few days since her last encounter with Patty and Yutaka was once again feeling the aching desire boiling within her. She tried at once to cool her inner turmoil by sitting under the shade of a lush tree at the head of the schools athletic field. She sat and watched at the end of school as the athletes in their clubs ran and practiced their designated sports. This action only seemed to make it worse as she watched the determined hot and sweaty girls stretch and run.

She sighed and leaned back against her tree. Wishing for god to send her something, anything. She just wanted to fuck. Just then, as if a wondrous act of some higher being, she opened her large green eyes to reveal a tanned figure looking down at her with a goofy fanged grin. "Ey your chibi's little cousin Yutaka ne?" She asked, plopping down beside the girl and taking long exaggerated slurps from her water bottle.

Yutaka nodded smirking at her as she watched a tantalizing splash of water escape from the corner of her mouth and slide down her chin and drip slowly from her neck to her chest. Yutaka shivered at the display as she nodded. Wanting nothing more than to get into the athletic girls shorts.

"You interested in joining an athletic club?" She asked, assuming that perhaps the young girl shared the speed of her older cousin.

"Oh no I'm no good at sports." She explained cheerily. "Thanks for offering though, so what are you doing here? Taking a break?" She asked, hoping the girl would stay long enough for her to think up a plan.

"Nah, I've already done my drills for today. I'm done." She explained, falling on her back.

Perfect "Oh really?" Yutaka asked rhetorically. "Your really nice you know, I wanna give you something." She offered.

Misao looked over at the girl, surprised at the sweetness of the seemingly innocent loli. Not being one to give up a present she followed Yutaka as she led her into the athletics supply shed.

"So what is it you were going to give me chibi?" She asked, giving Yutaka the same nickname she had for her cousin. She turned to see Yutaka at a close proximity, the door closing behind her. She felt a tingle of fear run down her spine as she saw the sadistic smile sweeping across the cute girls face.

"This." She replied, taking Misao's calloused hand and pushing it against her crotch through her skirt. Misao could feel the younger girls soft cunt through the fabric and immediately felt her body heat up. Misao was a girl driven by instinct, this made her an easy target for Yutaka's dominating demeanor. Yutaka pulled the athletes hand up and down, making her rub her crotch. Misao's breath grew heavy as soon Yutaka let go of her hand in favor of the other. Of course she didn't stop rubbing the young girls sweet pussy, even going as far as to sneak under the skirt and rub her directly through her pink lacey panties.

Yutaka took Misao's other hand and brought it to her lips, she took her middle finger between her soft petal like lips and sucked. Misao moaned at the feeling, the sight of Yutaka sucking on the appendage was beyond arousing. Yutaka had her eyes close as she lightly drug her teeth across it, pulling it most of the way out before diving back in and opening her eyes. Looking at Misao like an innocent girl being touched for the first time.

Finally she popped the finger out of her mouth, moaning Misao's name almost timidly as Misao's fingers grew more bold and she slid her hand under Yutaka's panties and started to rub up and down her drenched pink slit. Lowering the palm Yutaka held in her own tiny hands she guided Misao under her shirt and bra. Pressing her open palm against her barely budding breasts as she gasped almost shocked at the contact. Her hands now free she threw her arms around Misao's neck, bringing her closer.

Misao was enthralled by what she was doing. She had never expected it, and she never would have. At this moment she was rubbing the sweet younger girls pussy and cupping her small breast in her hand, she loved Yutaka's expression. Her eyes shut tight and hot breath pouring from between her lips, she took her still wet finger and ran it around Yutaka's soft pink teat. Yutaka let out a soft squeak, playing innocent as she moaned and twitched at the older girls intimate touch.

Misao was feeling her own special area heat up, but decided to ignore it in favor of making the small girl squirm even more. She lifted the girls shirt and bra and brought her head down. Licking up the girls tiny stomach and pressing her lips against her soft teat. Taking in short sucks as she licked and teased the tiny thing. Yutaka's reaction was immediate and she squirmed, loving the estranged feeling of her breasts being sucked on.

Of course Misao didn't stop there, instead she slipped her finger into Yutaka's sweet honey pot and began stirring her insides. Yutaka curled her fingers in Misao's soft brown hair as she moaned heavily. Begging for more as she felt her core burn with hot sweet desire. Misao, being one oh so eager to please, immediately shoved in another finger. Now she was fucking the young girls tight pink pussy with incredible vigor. Yutaka pressed herself against the wall as she felt herself nearing her peak.

"FUCK ME DAMNIT!" She commanded, feeling her inner walls tighten. Misao was now screwing her full force. Her arm growing tired from the work she was putting into it. Yutaka was grinding into her hand, meeting each thrust of Misao's hand until finally she let out a croaked cry of ultimate pleasure. She practically fell as her orgasm rode through her. She was left a panting mess as Misao pulled her wet fingers out and licked them clean, watching excitedly as Yutaka dropped to her knees. After finishing off her tasty treat she pulled her shorts down and let them fall to the floor, exposing her own dripping wet pussy.

Without speaking she grabbed the back of the cherry haired girls head and pulled her towards her crotch. Yutaka knew the meaning immediately and brought her lips to her slit in a small kiss. Slowly she stuck out her tongue, feeling up for the girls clit, which finally she found. As she pulled the small bundle of nerve endings into her mouth she felt the girl sigh with relief, rubbing the back of her head gently and telling her what a bad girl she was.

"Finger me two." Misao commanded, now pushing Yutaka's head down harder on her clit, begging for more contact. Yutaka brought her hand up her thigh gently, sliding her fingers slowly inside Misao's entrance. Once snuggly inside her sweet core she curled her fingers inside. Feeling up her walls with increasing roughness as Misao moaned loudly and started gyrating into her. Yutaka built up more and more speed, soon she was fingering Misao with near as much force as the tanned girl was herself just minutes ago.

Misao was moaning uncontrollably, bringing a free knuckle to her lips and biting down on it to try to quiet herself. Suddenly she stiffened, all but a few humps and spasms escaped her as she let out a relatively quiet grunt and her love juices flowed down her thigh. She doubled over Yutaka, panting heavily as she leaned her head on the wall behind the sweet loli. By now Yutaka was cleaning up, and left and exhausted Misao yanking up her shorts and falling to the ground.

"I gotta get Ayano in on this." She uttered as she watched the cherry haired girl leave. Deciding the shed was the best place for a catnap. 


	6. The Moe Sandwich

**Please enjoy this chapter, I know it's been a long time coming. Sorry, I wanted to try to get my Black Knight fanfiction a little closer to this one, since they kinda Coincide.**

**Please enjoy, read and review.**

**Tell me I suck, and why.**

**Or tell me I'm decent.**

**It helps.**

**Trust me.**

* * *

Yutaka lay on her back, her mind wandering. Thinking of her mint haired friend, the girl seemed to be growing ever distant... The school was baffled by the once star students rapid disappearances from the school. On several accounts Yutaka had tried calling her friend, to no reply.

She shook her head, trying to empty the putrid thoughts from her brain. Soon enough she would see Minami, soon enough she would know the truth. Minami was far too sweet to do things like skip class or hold a grudge... Right?

But deep down inside herself Yutaka felt a pang of worry, almost as if to foreshadow a horrid truth, ready to reveal itself.

Suddenly there came a gentle tapping at the door. Yutaka righted herself from her bed to go answer it, the previous thoughts obliterated from her mind as she opened the door. There, standing before her, was Miyuki, standing alongside her older cousin Konata.

"Heya kiddo.." Konata spoke, scratching the back of her head. Miyuki however, did not seem so relaxed. In fact she looked incredibly skittish, embarrassed, as though she might end up bounding down the hall and out the door at any moment.

Yutaka looked from Miyuki to Konata, back and forth from the two very different people. She wondered what exactly they were doing her, knocking on her door.

"Soooooo~ Yu-chan. How do ya feel about a threesome?" She asked coyly, her signature catlike grin revealing itself as she came right out with it.

Miyuki, frightened by the bluntness of Konata's question jumped and shivered. No longer able to look the younger girl in the eye she stared at her shuffling feet. Her face nearly as red as Yutaka's hair.

Yutaka took a moment to think it over, putting her hand to her chin in thought. Though the answer was already crystal clear. Her and Konata-oneechan hadn't done it in quite some time, it would be good to reconnect. Plus, Miyuki was pretty foxy, with a body allot like a grown woman's.

Grabbing Miyuki's hand, she led her inside.

Miyuki, by now, was beyond embarrassed as she was lead into the room. The full truth of what was about to happen hitting her. But neither Konata or Yutaka paid any heed to the taller girls distress. If she truly wanted to leave the door was right there.

Feeling Miyuki's embarrassment Yutaka decided to take charge and guide her. After setting the large girl down on her bed she sat on her thigh, which only seemed to worsen her blush.

Yutaka placed a tiny hand to Miyuki's blossoming chest and slowly nuzzled her way into the crook of neck. The older girl smelled so sweet, like various fruits and flowers. Yutaka liked the sweet scent.

Upon feeling the small girls hot breath on the nape of her neck felt Miyuki's own hitch immediately in her throat. The feeling of the freshman growing ever closer was sending tingles down her spine. She was so.. Small.

Konata watched as her cousin kissed the exposed neck of the darling Miyuki, the sight brought a mild warmth throughout her body. She soon decided it would be best to follow the younger girls actions and she to set herself upon Miyuki's other thigh and nuzzled into the crook in her neck.

Out of the corner of her eye Yutaka could see her cousin follow her lead. Seeing this made her unbelievably frisky, she wanted more. And thus she nipped and licked playfully at Miyuki's neck. Wanting to make her squirm and pant with delight. The result was immediate, she got her wish.

Miyuki was stiff at first, the girls sending feelings throughout her body that she had never had before. Slowly she eased into it, moaning at the feeling between her thighs as she was rendered unable to satisfy herself.

Ever the friskiest Konata was the first to move from her place at Miyuki's neck, being Konata, she went straight down, her target, Miyuki's heaving bosom. As quick as her tiny fingers would allow she unbuttoned the pinkett's top and pulled the cup of the bra down. Revealing her prize, the lovely soft breasts she had been longing for since freshman year.

Eagerly taking the pink teat in her mouth she suckled heartely. Her tiny hands groping at the piece of flesh she was attached to as if she was afraid it would be taken away at any moment. She suckled fully and deeply, allot like a small child to their mothers chest or a parasite to their host.

Yutaka watched as her cousin attached herself to Miyuki's chest and decided it best to join her. Sliding down Miyuki's chest, she left a trail of small delicate kisses in her wake, she found Miyuki's other breast. Though It honestly wasn't much of a feat, really.

She licked timidly at the tiny teat, making Miyuki flinch. The pink headed girl was crying out with delight now and Yutaka couldn't help but wonder exactly how absolutely drenched her panties were. Seductively she licked the tip again and again, loving how the older girl flinched and twitched at the contact.

Miyuki was gasping and flinching at the two lolis treatment of her sensitive nipples. She could feel her breathing grow more and more ragged as they grew more and more eager. She could feel her core tingle with excitement, needing, begging and aching for a touch. Exhausted at the constant attention she fell back onto the bed, the tiny girls following and continuing to ravage her breasts.

Yutaka slid her expert fingers down to Miyuki's skirt and hiked it up. She navigated her way to the girls panties, finding them just as drenched as she figured. Smiling mischievously she moved down, kissing lower and lower to a much more interesting target than the breasts above her.

Konata however seemed quite content with her findings as her free hand toyed with the now vacant breast beside her. Miyuki was going mad with the constant stimulation. She could feel Yutaka kissing lower and lower, down towards her most sacred place. "Nnnnnng." She moaned, a soft plea.

Yutaka prodded Miyuki's soft folds through her panties. Earning a yelp of shock from the intelligent woman. The scent of Miyuki's womanhood was making Yutaka's head swim it was so potent. It was so completely arousing. "Good girl.." She whispered to no one in particular.

Yutaka slowly brought her mouth to Miyuki's soft snatch and licked it eagerly through her panties. All the way up from entrance to clit, making her moan with delight. Yutaka loved the sounds coming from the older girl. And even more she loved the taste, though she only got a small amount due to the panties blocking her from the sacred entrance.

Looking up momentarily Yutaka could see the blue haired otaku had forgone her shorts as she suckled and played with Miyuki's breasts. Now she was fingering herself roughly as she buried herself between Miyuki's pale orbs.

Feeling her arousal grow she ferociously yanked down Miyuki's panties. Revealing her dripping wet cunt. Miyuki couldn't help but whimper as she felt Yutaka's tongue enter her, the tiny muscle wriggled about inside her experimentally, before adventurously touring her sopping wet cavern.

Miyuki felt her body try to curl itself up, but was held down by Konata who forced herself upon her body. She couldn't help but cry out at all the constant stimulation rocketing through her body. She felt her body heat up like it was on fire as she arched her back and came.

Yutaka tasted the innocent girls cum cover her tongue. It was a delicious taste that made her want to freely explore her insides forever. Above her there was a final aching cry, she looked to see her cousin cumming all over her sheets as she stayed buried between Miyuki's breasts.

Both girls had finished. The deed was done.

Getting up Yutaka walked out of the room, waltzing through the hallway to get a drink. The long amount of vigorous activity had worn the petite girl out. "Maybe." She thought, "Maybe I'm going a little overboard..." She thought. But immediately she shook the thought away.

Its not like she was hurting anyone...

* * *

**Ooooooh a little bit of foreshadowing here and their eh? **

**Hehehe don't worry. Before I'm done Yutaka will have done it with every female cast member of lucky star. Aside from Akira Kogami, Kanata Izumi, Hinata Miyakawa, Hikage Miyakawa and anyone featured in the manga but not the anime. Everyone else tho. Yeah, expect it. lol.**

**Maybe more than once.**

**I'm kinda weird like that.**

**Sorry its been taking me sooooo long to update lately. My headphones broke and its hard for me to concentrate with noises that arent the music I like to write to. But I should get a pair tomorrow, if all goes well.  
**


End file.
